Manie
by Sangoline
Summary: Les gens ont des manies qui tapent sur les nerfs dont lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Veuillez excusez les fautes d'orthographes et surtout cette fic est à prendre au second degré, je le dis au cas où.**

* * *

><p><strong>Manie<strong>

Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de gens qui peuvent avoir des manies dans un amphithéâtre. Il y a la meuf qui se ronge les ongles jusqu'au sang, allez savoir si c'est le stress ou si elle aime ça, j'ai juste envie de lui dire «continue de bouffer des microbes ma p'tite tes mains ont traînées partout ». Attendez, il y a mieux : le mec qui se gratte toutes les dix secondes les burnes, j'avoue très viril même moi je n'ai pas atteins ce niveau, l'homme de cromagnion perso j'ai sauté ce chapitre sauf le passage de l'accouplement évidemment. Ah et je suis sur que vous avez tous eu, le type qui se balance sur sa chaise, dans ces moments là on pense tous « allez vas y éclate toi la tête qu'on rigole un peu ». Mais aussi, faut pas oublier ceux et celles qui « textote » à tire larigot pour rien dire en fait ! C'est une dépense d'énergie, de temps et d'argent inutile. Nan mais franchement, je pense à la douleur de ce pauvre interlocuteur qui n'attends qu'une seule chose : que la conversation se termine bordel. Franchement des fois, je pense que la camisole de force est une nécessité. Quoi vous faites pareil ? Et bien je tiens à vous dire que moi : Uchiwa Sasuke, je n'en ai rien à foutre. Méprisez-moi, j'aime ça ! Ce n'est pas tout, ça aussi tout le monde à du l'avoir : le gars qui fait tourner son stylo autour de son pouce. Ouais c'est magique ! Bon quand on le voit pas faire c'est nickel mais, quand il est juste à côté de vous et qu'en plus il ose rater son coup plusieurs fois d'affilés, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je n'ai qu'une envie lui faire bouffer son putain de stylo bic! Ahem je continue, il y a ces nanas qui gloussent comme des dindes dès qu'elles me voient, je vous assure c'est devenu une manie hystérique chez elles. Quand je les compare à des dindes, je vous rassure l'aspect physique est comprit dedans. Mais je les comprends, je suis beau, sexy, intelligent et friqué, l'homme idéal quoi ! Je me la pète hein ? Si vous aviez tout ça, vous feriez quoi ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, allez chut on me l'a fait pas à moi.

Cependant, parmi toutes ces manies et celles que je n'ai pas citées dont le type qui se décrotte le nez et qui en sort des fameuses, il y a ce mec. Il est devant moi, légèrement décalé sur ma droite, ce qui me laisse le privilège de pouvoir contempler diagonalement et tout le temps son tic. Oui, à chaque heures de cours, qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige il continu inlassablement de se bouffer la lèvre inférieure et ça m'énerve !

Je sais vous aller me dire « dis lui d'arrêter » ou « tout simplement change de place ». Ba nan, je n'ai pas envie. Contradictoire, n'est ce pas ? Nan mais sérieusement, quand je dis que ça m'énerve c'est le genre : sa me tape tellement sur le système nerveux que j'ai une boule de nerf à l'estomac quoi. Il faut vraiment que j'y mette un terme sinon je crois que je ne vais pas finir l'année. Décidé, je vais agir… mais pas maintenant hein ! Comment ? Qui est un froussard ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ! Ah ba oui, maintenant on l'a ramène moins, bande de petites bites fourniqueuses ! Quoi ? Les lecteurs sont quasiment voir totalement des meufs ? C'est bien ma veine… bande d'ovules obsédés ! Non, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux et le problème n'est pas là. Il se trouve devant mes yeux, d'un noir onyx en passant comme mes cheveux, j'ai aussi un beau cul. Quoi encore ? On me le dit tout le temps, j'y peux rien ! Je reprends où j'en étais, vous me détournez de but. Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est temps que j'aide ce jeune homme vu que l'heure de cour est finie. Je laisse d'abord tout le monde partir. Non, je ne me défile pas, c'est juste qu'il est toujours le dernier à sortir. Et ouais, je connais ces habitudes mais, faut dire que depuis le début de l'année j'ai eu le temps de m'intéresser à l'énergumène. Bref, j'y vais.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Il se retourne étonné, puis devient anxieux vu qu'il se mord encore la lèvre.

- Putain, mais tu va arrêter de me tenter ?

Je lui attrape la nuque subitement et ma bouche fond sur la sienne. Nos souffles se mélangent étrangement bien, ainsi que nos langues. La chaleur que son corps dégage me décontracte si facilement, c'est merveilleux. Ce gars est agréable et délicieux, je crois que je viens de trouver mon antidote au stress. Je mets fin à notre galoche, il est rouge comme une tomate c'est adorable et je pars sans ajouter de plus…

Une semaine plus tard trop accro, les baisers ne suffisant plus, je lui demandai d'être mon petit ami officiellement et dans les règles de l'art, s'il vous plaît. Héhé et qui c'est qui va s'envoyer en l'air avec un mignon blondinet un tantinet aguicheur ? Ah ah ah ah ah c'est pas vous ! Il est à moi, je vous laisse volontiers Haruno Sakura c'est l'une des dindes dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure.

Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai un Naruto à dévorer ! Oh j'ai oublié de dire : ça s'arrête ici, pas de suite possible c'est privé. Quoi des réclamations en plus ? Mais vous pensez qu'avec vos ovules ma parole ! Mais c'est toujours non, aller sans rancune.

**Owari**

* * *

><p>Naru : Dis tu compte finir quand ton autre fic ?<p>

Sangoline : …

Sasu : Ouais, parce que dedans j'ai toujours pas couché avec Naru, le temps se fait long là !

Sangoline : …

Sasu : Hé t'écoute ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?

Naru : Heu… elle danse.

Sasu : Elle danse hein *retire brutalement les écouteurs discrets de l'auteur, manquant de lui assassiner l'oreille*

Sangoline : Heu…. Oui ? *se rend compte qu'elle a fait une bourde*

Sasu et Naru : RETOURNE A TON AUTRE FIC !

Sangoline : -_-' Rabat joie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Un deuxième chapitre bien moins drôle que le première et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que c'est une suite, enfin à vous de juger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Manie<strong>

Les gens ont vraiment de drôles de manies. Tenez par exemple, le type au bout de mon rang, il se prend pour un dieu de la batterie avec son stylo, voir ses stylos. Vous voulez mon avis ? Il a autant de talent qu'une sardine volante et encore je suis gentil ! Je regrette vraiment mon pote, paix à son âme… non j'déconne ! Il a juste la gastro, la chiasse quoi ! Oh trop cru ? Mais, c'est parce que vous ne savez pas qui est malade. Attention roulement de tambour… Je vous préviens vous allez être choqués, je ne sais pas si vous allez tenir le coup… Que j'accouche ? Désolé c'est physiquement impossible… quoique, attendez je vérifie… non désolé, je n'ai pas le bon trou, du moins là où il faut ! Bien, c'est réglé. Je disais quoi déjà ? Ah oui, alors le nom de mon ami malade des intestins est… Neji ! Ouais, vous aussi ça vous choque ? Ouf, vous me rassurez. Nan mais sérieux, vous y arrivez vous ? Imaginer Neji Hyuga avec la gastro. Jusqu'à ce matin j'étais convaincu qu'il ne faisait ni pipi, ni popo. Je peux vous dire que ce matin à trois heure pour être précis, quand j'ai reçu son sms « demain pas cour gastro », il a laminé, détruit, réduit en morceau l'image que j'avais de lui. J'ai même vérifié trois fois le nom de l'expéditeur pour être sur que j'avais bien les yeux en face des trous, la nuit c'est traite. Un grand moment de solitude pour moi et pour lui je suppose… au toilette.

Tiens, puisqu'on parle de lui et que j'ai commencé à parler des manies des gens et ben sachez qu'en plus d'avoir la diarrhée et ben il est sans conteste effrayant ! Ce type, il cligne rarement des yeux. Tandis que j'ai cligné une bonne quarantaine de fois, lui… une fois ! Vous pensez que l'on peut considérer ça comme un tic ? C'est trop chelou pour que je puisse y mettre un nom, mais vous allez me dire vue le personnage c'est pas du tout étonnant. Ah mais le plus étrange pour moi, reste le fait qu'il ait une bonne chiasse, ah ah ah ah. Je vais bien me marrer quand il reviendra.

Puisque j'ai parlé de Neji, je vais vous parlez de mes autres potes et de leurs petites manies. Aucunes objections ? De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix !

Je vais débuter par ma jolie Ino, j'adore cette fille mais j'aime un peu moins sa fâcheuse manie de remettre toujours en place sa mèche droite qui lui tombe sur l'œil. J'en envie de lui crier « mais coupe la cette foutue frange », je lui ai même tirée un jour, pour vous dire à quel point c'est énervant. Évidemment, j'ai frôlé la mort. Ba oui, faut pas toucher les cheveux d'une fille, c'est sacrilège, c'est comme si vous la violiez.

Hum Sakura ? Non pas dans mes amis, je ne joue pas à la barbie. Elle jolie ? Si vous aimez les dindes c'est votre problème, perso je ne bouffe pas de volaille, j'ai de sacrés doutes sur la provenance.

Passons à Gaara mon meilleur ami. Je l'adore, oui lui aussi. Un problème avec ça ? Bien. Non, nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Je viens de vous dire que c'est mon meilleur ami argh, vous m'écoutez merde ? Bon, je laisse couler pour cette fois. La « bizarrie » de Gaara c'est de craquer ses os et ça me fait frissonner de partout. Attendez, je ne vous parle pas du vulgaire craquement de doigts, non lui tout y passe : cou, colonne vertébrale, rotules, poignets, hanches, chevilles, orteils, coudes… Imaginez ma tête quand il me demande de l'aider… Sans mentir, je suis au bord de l'évanouissement, un jour il me tuera ce con.

Maintenant Kiba, il a plus banal des tics : bouffer ses crayons. C'est comique, surtout quand il se retrouve avec de l'encre plein la bouche. Il mâchouille puis suce pour ravaler sa salive, je lui ai dit plein de fois d'arrêter de s'entraîner sur ses crayons pour la fellation. A moins qu'il soit stylophile, ce n'est pas impossible avec ce qui se passe à l'heure actuelle des choses, plus rien de m'étonne.

Et, il y a Sai qui a la mauvaise habitude de claquer des sous-entendus sexuels à tout bout de champs et je vous assure des fois, il y va pas de main morte. En une journée, vous n'aurez jamais été aussi gêné et honteux que moi. Je crois qu'il voulait m'achever, mourir de honte c'est possible ? Vous ne savez pas, vous êtes nuls les mecs. QUOI ? Que des nanas ? Vous déconnez ! C'est un autre moment de solitude. Un problème avec les filles, moi ? Jamais ! Oui, femmes si vous voulez… En plus, elles chipotent. Nan, mais si vous êtes là c'est parce que vous pensez qu'il va y avoir une belle histoire d'amour. Bande de mytho ! Je vous le dit tout de suite, les rêves c'est la nuit. Il n'y aura pas de truc romantique dans cette histoire, alors vous pouvez vous arrêter là. Tout à fait, c'est du spoil.

… Voilà, grâce à vous, je sais plus où j'en étais. C'est vraiment chiante une nana, alors quand elles sont à plusieurs… galère comme dirait le fainéant par excellence. Oui, l'unique, le seul Shikamaru. Vous le connaissez ? Oh, je le plains. Son tic à lui ? Heu… à part dormir ya rien d'autre qui me vient à l'esprit.

Hein ? Moi ? Mon tic ? En ai pas… Je vous assure… Bon d'accord, vous avez raison j'en ai un, tout à fait innocent. Dès que je suis stressé, je me bouffe la lèvre inférieure. Comment ça, c'est nul ? Je n'ai jamais dit que s'était extraordinaire. Vous êtes gonflées de me dire ça. Dites moi quelles sont vos manies et je vous dirais qui vous êtes. C'est bien silencieux tout à coup, hein ! Pour en revenir à mon petit disfonctionnement nerveux, depuis un bon moment, je suis en stress permanent à cause de CE TYPE : Uchiwa Sasuke.

Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, ce qu'il a contre moi, mais il me dévisage constamment. J'ai pensé à changer de place, mais bon sang, pas question ! C'est ma place et j'y resterais. On verra bien qui cédera le premier, vu qu'il ne bouge pas non plus, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'espace libre. Oh, vous avez remarquées que j'ai l'esprit compétitif ? Je vous jure que ce n'est pas une qualité, sa me fout dans des situations à risques. Vraiment, là j'attends le moment où Sasuke me chopera. Non je n'ai pas peur, j'ai peur pour lui. Hé ouais, troisième dan de karaté, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en arriver là, mais si il me cherche des noises pas le choix : AYA AYA FIGHTING ! Je veux pas le frapper moi cependant, je ne vais pas me laisser faire quand même ! Si ? Ah ouais, je vois vous faites parties de ses fans hystériques et en admiration devant sa beauté… JE VOUS HAIS !

Enfin bref, c'est la fin des cours, je vais y aller, mais j'attends que tout le monde sorte c'est moi galère. Comment ça « on sait » ? Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas… « surprise » ? Ce n'est pas une réponse ça. Pff bande de… de… faites chier !

Je pars donc, bordel arrêtez de ricaner et tout à coup :

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Putain, il connait mon nom ! Je me retourne, le cœur battant et très angoissé. Bien sur, ma fameuse habitude revient au galop et je me mords la lèvre.

- Putain, mais tu vas arrêter de me tenter ?

Gne ? Il m'attrape soudainement la nuque grâce à mon manque d'attention, petit sournois et m'embrasse. Attendez, stop, arrêt sur image, il fait quoi là ? Oh bordel, il met la langue, elle est chaude. C'est bon hein, je sais que ce que je viens de dire est stupide. Mais, quand vous voyez son apparence, vous n'imaginez pas qu'il puisse être chaud quelque part. Oh putain, je viens de penser à un truc pas catholique du tout. C'est de votre faute et en plus, ce con embrasse trop bien, je vais fondre. Il met fin au baiser, je suis rouge comme une écrevisse et il se barre… HEIN c'est tout ? Mais, je bande moi !

Oh ? Aurais-je intentionnellement fait exprès de ne pas vous dire, que depuis le début de l'année mon cœur lui appartient ? Hm, je suis trop fier de moi.

Une semaine plus tard, après une partie de cache-cache bisous, il me demande enfin de sortir avec. Raaahg mais arrêtez de me dire que vous savez ! Puisque de toute évidence, vous en avez rien à foutre de moi et bien je raconte plus rien. Vous savez tout hein ! Aller vous faire mettre bande de jouvencelles de mes couilles. Oui, je suis vulgaire et je suis vexé. Et, dire que j'allais vous racontez comment s'est passé notre première expérience au pieu. Sachez que ça s'est très, très bien passé et que s'était très passionné. Ah oui, maintenant c'est « on t'aime naru-chan » et bien je m'en fou royalement, vos êtes trop méchantes. Tch, vous mérité même pas d'au revoir !

Fuck mes cheries.

Owari.

* * *

><p>Sasu : « Fuck mes cheries » ?<p>

Naru : Ba quoi ?

Sasu : Tu ne me dis pas ça à moi.

Naru : J'aurais du mal, c'est toi qui me fuck.

Sasu : Tu pourrais me dire « fuck me ».

Naru : J'ai jamais le temps de le dire.

Sasu :… Hn.


End file.
